Who Do You Love?
by aristocratic dragon
Summary: Ron's POV. Something is definitely up between harry and Draco and Ron's about to find out what it is. Does Harry still love him? Is he still the most important person in his life? Or is it that Slytherin lad? Whatever it is, Ron needs to find the answers


****

Disclaimer: Obviously,I do not own Harry Potter and the characters mentioned. 

They all belong to their rightful owner J.K. Rowing (hail!). Please do not sue me! 

****

A/N: Hi guys! Please take time to read this, um, creation of mine. It's quite long 

compared to my previous works. I only want this to be one chapter long, so 

patience is a virtue. It's H/D in a way. H/R/D triangle!The lyrics by the way are 

from the Moffatt's song. Thank you very much Ivy for the help! Just enjoy. Do not 

forget to review! No flames please!

****

WHO DO YOU LOVE?

By Aristocratic Dragon

(Bluey Angel)

__

Here we are

You tell me I'm the only one

Who makes you feel love again

It has been exactly 2 great years since I've found my hero, my angel from above, my one true love. It was two years ago in the Triwizard Competition when he held out his strong, slender arms under the cool waters of the lake just to save the most important person in his life, me - _Ron Weasley_. Emerging from the water, I distinctly remember in my vivid memory that the deep green eyes I gazed deep into was the mark of my deep affection for the Boy Who Lived, my companion who was just there all along. It has been that way ever since, but for the past few weeks, it seems that he is slowly slipping away from me. It seems he isn't _mine _anymore… 

__

There you go

I see you watching him

When you don't think I know

Should I let you go?

And then it happened again during breakfast. My keen intuition grew painfully stronger. I know that there is something peculiar about him. For the past 2 weeks, he seems oblivious about things, wondering and drifting deep into thought, and I sense that all these was caused by that snooty, blonde lad Draco Malfoy. 

I was seated adjacent Harry, as always, when I suddenly caught him smiling at something. It was the cutest anybody could have, the one that made me melt inside like butter, the one he only gave me once before. Delirious, I quickly scanned the Great Hall to see who was distracting Harry. As I expected, it led me to Draco Malfoy who exchanged smiles with him. My heart felt heavy inside, I was experiencing a bad case of jealousy, something that even Madam Pomfrey couldn't cure. 

"What are you staring at Harry?" I asked, pretending not to know. Of course, my plan of disrupting his intense moment with Draco didn't succeed. He had just neglected my petty, little prattle. Well, let's just say he hadn't heard me because he was too busy with his concentration, answering me with silence. I even had to wave my hand in front of his glasses just for him to notice my bare existence.

"Huh? Did you just say something Ron?" he finally said. It was as if a spell cast on him had just been broken. Sleeping Beauty had at last woken up from her 100 years of snoozing! 

"I said, what were you staring at?" I repeated, with a bit irritation in my tone.

"Oh, um…that was nothing," he muttered under his breath denyingly. He occupied himself with the veggies on his plate, thinking I hadn't noticed that he was trying to hide his face from me.

I let out a disdainful sigh. _Yeah Harry, it was nothing. Malfoy was nothing. _I kept a close look of the two, and from the corner of my eye, I could see that he was still sneaking glances of that Slytherin.

__

So who's it gonna be

Is it him or me?

I was walking with Harry to Transfiguration when I felt a sudden surge of suffocation. For the first time, I felt quite uneasy with his presence. There seemed to be a barrier that kept us apart. I kept deadly silent during our stroll, occupying myself by counting the tiles I stepped on. 

I just couldn't open up the topic with him, it's really awkward and hard if you only knew. The silence was really stiffening that even the sound of a dropping pin could be heard. 

I knew that he was experiencing the same situation as I am, contemplating about his jumbled, messed-up life. Until finally, the sound of clattering footsteps broke the ice and the tension.

Appearing from behind, the bloke I despised the most suddenly shoved my arm and pushed me away from Harry. That git! I swear I could've punched his nose until it bled, if only I wouldn't get in trouble. Good thing I controlled my reflexes. 

The atmosphere suddenly became stale; the mere fact that I stared at his ugly, contorted face triggers a sudden urge of vomiting. Surprisingly, he had stopped tormenting Harry like hell. Draco's presence simply annoys me, stifles me, not because of his icy stares and hell-like taunts but because of his sudden change of attitude towards Harry. I just pray that he would get to his senses and resort to his former approach with Harry. _Draco this is Harry. Harry = E.N.E.M.Y._

Draco patted him on the back, and seemed to have whispered something, making me ferociously fretful and anxious. _What could've that pesky whippersnapper told him? _With a smile on his face, he then hastened his pace, his black robe flowing with the air. He followed after his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, and when he has finally caught up with them, he took a last look at Harry and gave him this devious grin which made me boil up even more inside. I swear I saw Harry blush! He was also trying to hide his smile, pretending it was nothing.

I just couldn't take all of this secrecy anymore. I felt that I might pop up in a minute, I felt an immediate urge to talk to Harry. 

__
    
    
    Who do you love?
    What do you feel?
    Stop playing with my heart
    You're tearing me apart
    Am I the one
    Who can make you fly up above

This was a good opportunity cause Hermione was with Lavender and Parvati; she needs to go out with her girl friends at times. I gathered all the courage inside me, took a deep breath, and uttered in a rather shaky voice, "Harry, are you hiding something from me. Is there something between you and Draco?" Thunder seemed to have struck us. With that starling question, I knew he was caught off-guard. "Uhm…nothing…er…there's nothing Ron," he replied stuttering. 

"Don't hide it from me Harry. I just know there's something with the both of you, I'm not stupid…" I babbled with a frown on my face. I went ballistic and berserk, suddenly everything inside me shot out of my mouth. 

He then cut me short and placed his hand on my right shoulder. "Look Ron, like I told you, there's nothing wrong with me. You don't have to worry about anything. Quit bugging me! If you do not have anything else to say besides that issue, please just leave me alone!" Harry assured me. He then left me standing and rushed to the door.

Well actually, that didn't assure me. That was just too plain simple. He needs to give me more explanations to make me believe him. But at this moment, I feel like a very big loser. Stupid. Git. How could I not trust Harry? He was my friend, why have I doubted him? I felt like I was going to melt at this point. I rushed to the door and quickly sank to my seat. I hid my face, too humiliated to show my face to them. 
    
     _Is_ _it me who can take you higher
    Than you're dreaming of
    Now who do you love
    Who do you love_

I entered the common room feeling guilty about ever doubting Harry. In the room I saw Harry talking to Neville and Seamus by the fireplace. Thinking that it was my chance to apologize for the stupid thing that I've done, I slowly approached Harry, my pride ready to be swallowed.

"Harry, I'm…I'm…" 

Before I could barely say anything to him, I felt his strong, firm knuckles contact with my jaw. A strong blow had hit me in the face that caused my nose to bleed. My feeble body was swept to the floor by the intense impact of the sudden outburst of his rage. I can feel the heat and the burn of Harry's anger transferring from his hand to my face. The punch came with so much pain…not only physical pain…but also painful in the sense that it really burns my heart. I stared at him, stunned and speechless. I can no longer take the load of this suffering. 

Just as I thought that my life was over, I suddenly woke up. It was only a freaking dream! A nightmare that almost scared me to death! But it seemed so real to me…the pain…the guilt…everything felt so real. In contrary, I felt totally relieved from that miserable dream. I never should have doubted that Harry and Draco has a *thing* with each other. I know Harry is not like that. He will never go for a stupid Slytherin git. 

"No, of course that won't happen, right Harry?" I muttered under my breath. Wanting to check Harry, I glanced at my side to his bed. To my surprise, Harry was not even there. Where could he have gone this late? Did he sneak out? I've got to out find where he is…

__
    
    Turnaround
    Do you really think
    You'll play me like a fool?
    For you
    And then I realize
    That when you touch me
    It's like nothing I have known
    Could I let you go

I grabbed my wand, casted lumos and went out for a walk to get fresh air after the worst nightmare of my life. We were not allowed to leave our dormitories so I made my way out as careful as I can. My mind was still concentrated on what had happened in my dream but my concentration was shattered when I passed by an empty classroom because I saw two figures inside. I wasn't able to see it clearly until I peeped into the half-open door. In my horror, the roots of my nightmare were just in front of me. Harry and Draco, in the empty classroom, sharing a very intimate kiss. And then suddenly, I felt scornfully torn when I saw Harry caress Draco's cheek with the back of his hand. For a few seconds, they were unaware that I was there or of the fact that a world still exists beyond both of them. Harry leaned forward to plant another kiss on Draco when he saw the a little light coming from my wand. They both looked to catch sight of the one who disturbed their wonderful moment. I can clearly see plain shock painted in their faces when they saw me. 

That was just too much to take! Ballistic! I ran quietly but swiftly along the dark corridor, to shocked and stunned to translate what I'm feeling into words. Suddenly, hot tears streamed down my face, forming a rivulet. My palms were sweaty, my wand almost slipping out of my hand. The crisp air brushing against me sent a chill down my spine, it felt like my veins were freezing my blood. Hot tears continued to gush from my face, my eyes starting to hurt. I am freaking out, my world starts to shake. Paranoia.

I was a fool for believing him. I am really a brainless git. But how could he have done this? I thought it was us - not them! He told me there was nothing to worry about, but what was the deal with that? My jealousy overcame my disgust. I wish it was me and not him. 

I rushed to the boy's dormitory, quiet not to wake anybody up. Harry did punch my face, but it seems that what he has done was far worse than that. He deceived me! 

I locked myself in the bathroom and twisted the knob of the shower. I felt the cold drops of water touch my pale skin, driving me to more pensiveness. This is the most melancholic day of my life. My sobs echoed through the empty bathroom. I pounded through the tiled walls, refusing to believe the hard truth. I leaned my body through the cold wall, sliding until I was already seated to the floor. 

My pajamas were saturated from the shower, and you wouldn't even recognize which is water and which were tears. I was trembling from the chill and from the incubus that now haunts me. I was crying hard, unable to breathe from the agony that softly kills me. 

I still sitting still, crying my guts out, crying until I have no more tears left to shed. My life is meaningless now that the one I love has gone to someone else's arms. My life, my existence is now just crap. Rubbish. Balderash. I might as well put an end to it.

My hopes of Harry's love for me have gone down the drain. The water brought me back the memories I once cherished. But as I see them now, they have turned into thorns scourging and wounding my soul. 

I couldn't move a muscle, my body too heavy from the burdens inside my heart. I felt like I never want to leave the shower. I'll just leave it on until the water hopefully drowns me to death. 

Yes, this is just like two years ago. I was underwater, unconscious and drowning. Just the same, the only thing different is that there's no Harry to save me anymore. 

++++++++++

Thank you for reading! Please review! A sequel will be made soon. No flames please! And no plagiarism! Especially you…you know who you are.


End file.
